


Falling Into Darkness

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Sam try to save Dean and get his humanity back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Season 9 finale, and is a sequel to another of my stories called 'Carry On' - which can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1471081- but they each be read without having read the other.

You had always thought that you were different, that you had done so much good and saved so many people’s lives that surely you would be able to keep the one good thing that you had in your life. But evidently you were wrong, and now all you had left were the memories of the life that you had once lived.  
Dean Winchester was lost… not in the physical sense… but after almost four months of trying to find a way to make him human again you had almost given up. You hated yourself for being so weak and for giving up on the person who had never given up on you in all the time you had known each other, but you just couldn't deal with any of it any more. His black eyes now haunted your dreams and although you knew that the Dean you knew and loved was inside there somewhere you had now started to accept that he was gone.  
…  
Sam could see your desperation and exhaustion in your eyes, and you could see the same emotions mirrored in his. Both of you knew that you were running out of options, knowing that you couldn't keep Dean tied up forever, but there was still one option left – the same thing that Sam had tried to use on Crowley... curing a demon using his blood. You knew that that was risky, but you also knew that that wasn't going to deter Sam from trying, and that there was no way he was going to let you do it either.  
So you stood in the corner of the church watching Sam.  
…  
The process was a long one and every second of it pained you. You knew this was the last option, the one you had been trying to avoid for weeks, and that if this didn't work you would have to kill Dean… and that would start the whole cycle of events all over again… because to kill a Knight of Hell you need the First Blade, and to use the First Blade you need the Mark of Cain, and look what that did to Dean. And how would you even get the Mark off Dean anyway! He wouldn't give it to Sam or to you. Any ounce of humanity he had once possessed was gone. Any feelings or emotions he had once felt were irrelevant.  
You knew you were panicking and so you walked out and sat on the floor outside the church trying to calm your mind and to reassure yourself that this would work, and that in a couple of hours you would have the real Dean back. But would he even be the same? Would he still love you? To be honest that was your biggest fear.  
Before you could panic any more Sam came out and sat beside you.  
“So how many more times do we have to do it?” You asked him, even though you knew the answer  
“We have to inject him two more times.” He replied, “And at the end of the last injection I’ll have to say the exorcism from the Men of Letters’ book”  
You nodded, “But Sam…” You paused, trying to find out how to say the thing that you knew you were both worrying about, “Are you even sure it’s working?”  
“[Y/N] just try to…” But you interrupted him.  
“No, Sam, I can’t be optimistic. I can’t think about something else when this is the last option we have left, and that it’s our last chance to get him back! Tell me… if this doesn't work what are we going to do?! He’s not a normal demon how can we be sure that this ‘curing a demon’ thing will even work on him! And if this doesn't work we will have to kill him. How are either of us going to be able to do that?! And how would we even go about killing him when the only thing that we could use is the First Blade, and to use that we need the Mark of Cain! And remember Dean’s the one who has that, and he’s not going to give it to us, is he?!!” You told Sam everything you had previously been panicking about, and by now you were crying uncontrollably.  
Sam silently pulled you into a hug and you leaned against his chest trying to control your breathing and stop yourself from having a panic attack.  
…  
You must have fallen asleep because you opened your eyes to find yourself lying on the back seats of the Impala, with Sam gently knocking on the window.  
“It’s time”, he told you, making you confused.  
“What?” you asked trying to focus,  
“The last injection”, Sam clarified.  
…  
Walking into the empty building you could see Dean tied up in the chair within the Devil’s Trap on the floor, just like the last time you had seen him, but this time he did look different. His eyes were now filled with something other than anger... if you weren't mistaken you would say they were now filled with pain and guilt. Maybe this was going to work!  
Sam injected Dean for the final time, and glancing over at you he started to recite the exorcism:  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...  
hanc animam redintegra...  
lustratus!  
lustratus”  
Sam rushed backwards and protectively put his arm around you, not knowing what would happen. Dean cried out in pain, and his body fought against the chains with which he was tied up with, before he passed out. Both you and Sam ran forward, with you checking his pulse to see if he was alive, and with Sam untying him. Finding his pulse you felt relief wash over your body and you nodded at Sam. You both then dragged his body out of the church and lifted him into the back of the Impala, before starting to drive back to the Bunker.  
…  
Dean had been out for almost six hours, and in all that time you hadn't left his side once. When he finally regained consciousness he started coughing and then looked around at his surroundings with a look of confusion of his face. By now both you and Sam had decided that the process had worked, and that was human again, but you still couldn't be sure whether or not he would have changed. Despite this when Dean saw you you rushed forwards and pulled him into your arms. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on your shoulder. From this alone you could tell he was still the man he used to be… that he was still the man you had fallen in love with all those years ago.  
He pulled backwards and placed a tender kiss on your lips, and when you pulled apart you looked him in the eyes and you thanked god that you hadn't given up on him.  
…  
Dean Winchester had been saved.


End file.
